Love & All That
by themusicbox
Summary: It's a Rohirrim fanficition. More like the movie. A young woman, member of the court of the Golden Hall, & secretely engaged to Lord Eomer. From her POV during the War of the Ring.


His arms extended over me, and then I felt them wrap gently around me. I placed my head against his chest, and I felt his huge frame loosen peacefully.

We were a shape of white and gold, bending together whispering silent promises of love. Even in these dark times, beautiful things could be found.

We would keep it a secret, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that we loved each other, and we both knew it.

I walked down the hall, my footsteps quiet, my ears alert. For some reason I felt a growing shadow lurking in Edoras these days, and in the Golden Hall it did not lessen; it only grew stronger. My body was tense, and my ears caught the soft footsteps as they slid across the floor.

I jumped into a bend in the wall, and watched from there. As I watched, the golden clothed figure of my Lady Eowyn swept by. I would have come out and followed her, but I remembered Eomer's words to me. He had told me to keep a wary eye on his sister. He had pleaded with me to watch her back for that _snake._

_(And I would do anything Eomer asked of me.)_

Just as my thoughts darted towards that foul creature, he came into my view. He walked by me, and I felt revulsion pulsing through my body.

How dare he? This sick, terrible man was stalking my mistress! I felt a tremor shudder through my body, as I darted from my hiding place.

Dusk was setting in and I sat down on the steps of Edoras. I was waiting, waiting, waiting for him to return.

I looked across the plains surrounding our land; I looked for any sign of him.  
But he did not return. He was gone.

"Where has Eomer gone?" I asked Eowyn that night, as soon as I had been forced to come in. She looked at me, and I saw the deep, dark purple circles under her eyes. I saw the concern etched along her beautiful face, and the worry masking her weak smile.

"Banished." She needed not to say anymore. I understood.

The tears fell softly from both our eyes. Our protector had been banished; sent away from us. But we slept peacefully that night, with each the other to comfort our waking fears.

Several days passed by and the shadow grew in all corners of our hearts. I was not alone in my worries, nor was I the only one to notice the rapid decline in our king's spirit. Each day I scanned the horizon, hoping to catch a glimpse of _him._

Hopelessness filled Edoras.

Then a day came when four riders arrived; foreigners, obviously.

One was tall, dirty, with gray eyes, thick shoulders, and an admirable aura. His face was tired, grim and serious. But he looked kind, if not good.  
The second was short, red, and a dwarf. He was rough, but with merry air.  
The third of the party was, to my amusement, an elf. He stood as tall as the man and was clad in green. His hair was a brilliant gold, and his piercing eyes took in every detail.

But it was the fourth stranger who interested me the most. He was an old man, but something about him brought hope to my heart. He looked kind, and underneath his grey cloak he seemed to shine.

I followed the four companions as they made their way towards Theoden. Grima sat by the king, whispering his lies once again. The fierce hatred burnt through me once again.

A conversation went on that I brought a bitter taste to my mouth. Grima was demanding that the strangers leave. Yet, the old man ignored his words, and looked to Theoden instead.

Bright white shone through the room, as the wizard (as indeed he was!) revealed his brilliance beneath the dull gray cloak.  
Grima's men attacked the strangers, but the noble strangers prevailed. Grima slummed on the floor like the snake he was. I felt my spirit soar as the dwarf shook his axe toward Grima's face.

"I would stay there if I were you." I heard him say.

Then I saw, out of the corner of the eye, Theoden's body shaking with convulsions that left him practically breathless. I watched as he howled in evil laughter at the white wizard, and as Eowyn tried to run to his side. But she was stopped by the tall, dark man.

Then Theoden fell. _The demon was gone._  
He landed into the arms of an anxious Eowyn.

But joy returned to our hearts as before our eyes, King Theoden returned to his old self.

Momentary stupor was evident throughout the entire room.

As I recovered from the event, I rushed to the side of the White Wizard, and offered a small smile of gratitude. Our king was returned to us!

"You bear one of the leaves of Lothlorien. Is this where you come from?" We sat in a group crowded around a table. Eowyn was on my one side, and the elf on my other. I saw the pendant upon his neck and asked out of curiosity. He eyed me for a minute, then spoke,  
"Indeed, it is a gift from the Lady Galadriel. But I come not from Lorien, but Mirkwood. My father is Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, and I am Legolas Greenleaf, his son." He dipped his golden head. I smiled.  
"I am simply Haddon Theodosia, loyal servant to the King of the Golden Hall." I dipped my head in return. He gave a smile.  
"You have much to you that I can see. You are a noble woman, with a devoted heart and a quick mind. You have wisdom belonging to those far beyond your years. Allow that wisdom to carry you far and you will not falter in life, my lady."  
I flushed a deep red and hoped that it was not visible. Legolas only gave a small smile and lifted his ale with one hand then poured it down his throat.

"An elf that is eloquent with words, I see. Now, _that_ is a thing unheard of." The dwarf sarcasm caused the man (Aragorn is his name, I believe) to give a small chuckle. I was grateful for the eyes that moved off of me.

Night has fallen. The darkness is, strangely enough, peaceful.

I lay my head down upon the soft, feathered pillow. Against my wishes, sleep does not come easily. I sit up and rub my eyes. The soft fall of footsteps meets my ears. I get up and walk towards the hall.

As I look, I see the frame of the tall man. Something is in his hands. I try my hardest to come close without disturbing him, but I am clumsy in the dead of night. He turns round, and as a reflex pulls his knife from its belt.

"I'm … I'm sorry … I just couldn't sleep, a - and I heard somebody else out here, so I thought maybe it was my Lady, and – "  
"Sssshhhh. It's alright." He said quietly. He pointed to Eowyn, asleep in the middle of the middle of the Hall. I noticed the elven cloak covering her.

He shrugged, "She was cold, and the elves of Lorien can warm one and bring a mind peace."

"Thank you." I said.  
"For what?" He said with a small chuckle.  
"For caring for her." I said, whilst a small smile escaped from my lips.

His face turned suddenly grim and apologetic. I eyed him suspiciously.  
"Forgive me, but my heart has already been claimed." He spoke so I could hardly hear him.  
I nodded. I somewhat knew this already.

I knew how it felt to be separated from your loved one.


End file.
